<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner and a Show April 19, 2020 by banjo99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409600">Dinner and a Show April 19, 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99'>banjo99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner and a Show April 19, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular quiet evening in the Great Hall for dinner. Which was unusual. Everyone had almost wrapped up dessert when suddenly Filch ran into the room, chasing a ghostly looking cat? </p><p>“Come back Mrs Norris!” Argus shouted. </p><p>The spooked cat ran toward Professor McGonagall. </p><p>“Argus, what happened?” Minerva asked. </p><p>“We were walking along and she just fell over! Then her ghost ran in here...I’m just heartbroken.....I can’t...I can’t...” Filch said, clutching his chest. </p><p>“It’s ok, Argus. She wasn’t ready to leave you. She ran to me because she knows I am the Goddess of Cats, and am charged with cashing in their next life,” Minerva said. </p><p>She clapped her hands and Mrs Norris became corporeal. Filch burst Into tears. </p><p>“Headmaster, we must do something about these mealtime shows,” Snape said.</p><p> “Nonsense! Free entertainment!” Dumbledore said. “10 points to Griffindor!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>